


A Quick Revision

by donniedont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: “I’m sorry, this isn’t too… intimate, is it?” Ashe asked.Dedue shook his head.  “No, I mean…” he started, “Ah…”  He brought his hand to his mouth.  His lips were vibrating.  “I don’t mind… if it’s like this.  I promise.”Ashe and Dedue finally have alone time since the war ended.  It goes better than either of them hope it would.  For the FE Trans Winter Exchange!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	A Quick Revision

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, snale_mail! Thank you so much for your patience! I hope you enjoy the gift of ashedue having the downtime they deserve! 
> 
> **Content Warning:** This fic features a transmasculine character using terms like breast and clit for his body!

Dedue finally felt like he could breathe. Dimitri’s coronation could be considered an overall success. There were a few stuttered words and Dimitri’s speech went a bit too long, but they were details that no one was going to talk about the next day. 

He couldn’t tell if the feast was running smoother or Dedue had decided that he stopped caring as much. Dimitri was fumbling through mingling with attendees, but Sylvain appeared happy to coach him through it. Dedue was relieved. It meant that he could finally sit down and decompress.

At least, he was trying to decompress. It was difficult to stay calm in an environment like a Faerghan feast. The noise was overwhelming. People were talking loudly, cutlery was scratching against plates, and the musicians, though talented, appeared to never take a break. He knew that he was not the type to be the last to leave an event like this, but he hardly knew if he was going to last through sunset at this rate.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he had to get used to this degree of revelry. Dimitri had already planned on declaring him a diplomat for Duscur. He was quieter than most Duscurian dignitaries and he knew that even if they were well meaning, they were going to test him and his endurance regarding it. 

He stood up. Apparently fearing the not too distant future was enough to push him to his capacity. He clenched his fists and located the closest exit, sneaking out of the room while everybody appeared to be focused on Dimitri being dragged into a dance by a child. He closed the door behind him and determined that he was in a corridor that led to the castle’s living quarters. He considered going to his room and trying to read a book, but he stopped short. He knew that he had to stay close in case of an emergency. He sighed, determining that a nearby windowsill was a decent enough compromise. He sat down, taking deep breaths as he watched the golden rays of sunlight spilling along the hedges of the royal garden. 

“You’re taking a break, too?” a voice asked.

Dedue turned around and saw Ashe standing in front of him. Dedue never hesitated to consider Ashe handsome, but there was something dignified about how he looked. Someone got a hold of his hair and slicked it back, the tiny lock he always tucked behind his ear glued in place. Dedue tapped the spot next to him on the windowsill and Ashe joined him. Dedue considered closing the gap between them, but he resisted. Even if he knew Ashe fairly well at this point, there were still details like how to comfort him that he didn’t quite figure out.

“Today has been really lovely,” Ashe said, “I… wasn’t sure if we were going to reach this point, you know?”

Dedue nodded. He did not feel the same, but he tried his best to understand why he felt that way. Ash didn’t have as much riding on this moment as Dedue did. It was not hyperbolic to say that Duscur’s future rode on Dimitri getting onto the throne. It felt wrong to consider failure a luxury, but it certainly felt that way.

Ashe rubbed at his temples, even though he still had a smile on his face.

“Was it too loud for you?” Dedue asked.

“A bit,” Ashe admitted. He lowered his hand, sighing. “Does life seem a bit too loud for you since the war? I feel like I need to cover my ears over the slightest things sometimes.”

“Perhaps,” Dedue said, “I mostly feel like I can’t get grounded when it’s too much noise at the same time.”

“Close enough,” Ashe replied. He linked his fingers together and said, “I hope Dimitri is doing okay.”

“Last I saw, he was with Sylvain. I think it’s safe to assume that is the best case scenario.” Dedue raised his arms over his head, listening for the popping in his shoulders. He lowered his arms, wincing when one of them bonked with Ashe’s.

“That’s fair enough,” Ashe replied. 

Dedue nodded, unsure as to how he was supposed to continue the conversation. He got like this with Ashe sometimes. When he was younger, it was easy to dismiss his fumbling, because he did that with everybody, regardless of how much he liked them. 

Nowadays, he could acknowledge that Ashe left him speechless. He grew into himself during the past five years. Even if the bags under his eyes hadn’t quite faded from wartime and he would slouch when he thought no one was looking, he was a beautiful man that Dedue still found himself wanting to be close to.

“Do you have any interest in going back to the feast?” Ashe asked.

Dedue truly considered the question. While he felt guilty that he didn’t say goodbye to anybody, even thinking about the noise of the room was enough to make his teeth ache.

“Not particularly,” Dedue replied.

“What about going back to my room?”

Dedue faced him, curious if he could find any trace of his intentions with that question.

“Why not?” Dedue replied, even when he realized he couldn’t figure out what Ashe was asking of him.

Dedue wasn’t unfamiliar with potentially sleeping with someone. He had a few fleeting dalliances in the five years leading up to the war, even if he was a bit uncomfortable telling people about them. There was no problem with wanting to find sexual comfort with people, but there was something unsettling about when he was the one doing it.

Regardless, Dedue followed Ashe to the guest wing, hopeful that it was a possibility for the two of them. Dedue couldn’t remember it being used when he and Dimitri lived in Fhridiad. 

Right now the guest wing was overflowing. Nearly every former Blue Lion was housed in it, including anyone who transferred during Academy and became allies during war. There were no dates anybody was given for when they had to leave. Dedue knew that Dimitri had no intention to kick anybody out. Even then, Dedue couldn’t help but have his mind wander toward when people would leave and if he would ever see them again.

Ashe opened up the door to his room and ushered Dedue in. Ashe appeared to have brought books, a pile of them resting on a chair. 

Dedue didn’t like to think about when people would leave him. It made him feel more like a petulant child and less like a soon-to-be diplomat. But he knew that it was an inevitability. They died or went into five year long fugue states and left him struggling to figure out how to proceed. 

Ashe moved clothes from his bed to the chair. He sat down, Dedue joining him. People also assumed he was dead for five years. Ashe appeared particularly devastated by it. As much as he didn’t like knowing that it brought distress to him, it was hard to deny that it made it easier to try to reconnect with Ashe when he returned. 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been alone like this,” Ashe noted. He rubbed at his eyes. “Has it been since…”

“Since we slept together,” Dedue replied. 

Ashe smiled sheepishly. “We really should talk about that, shouldn’t we?”

Dedue shrugged. “What is there to say? We did it. I enjoyed myself. I hope you enjoyed yourself, as well.”

“I mean, I suppose, but I didn’t quite… express myself how I would like to,” Ashe murmured.

Dedue pursed his lips. He watched Ashe, who appeared to have his cheeks turn pink.

“I mean! I just… we were a bit rushed,” Ashe explained, “We didn’t get the time or space to do it how I would have liked to.”

“Well, of course not. It was in a storage closet,” Dedue replied dryly. He was still surprised that he was able to fit, even if he had a mop jabbing into his side for most of it. It wasn’t practical. They considered going to a dorm room, but when Dedue reached for Ashe’s collar, their lips collided. Rationality melted away soon after.

“I mean… I can’t argue that.” Ashe’s tone sounded glum, but there was still a slight smile on his face. 

“Well…” Dedue started. He pressed his lips together as he tried to muster confidence. “Uh, what would have wanted to do?”

Ashe took a deep breath. “Oh, I mean,” he started, “That’s… I mean. Would you want to…” He covered his face, only to catch himself. He slammed his hand to his side. 

“We can sleep together again, if that’s what you’re asking,” Dedue said.

Ashe took a deep breath. He murmured, “I mean… I would… I certainly would rather spend time with you than go back to that party.” 

Dedue nodded. He slid himself closer to Ashe. Ashe brought his hands toward the sides of Dedue’s face and took a deep breath before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was tentative, but passionate, their mouths opening in sync before they carefully pressed their tongues together. Ashe’s grip tightened on Dedue’s face before he broke the kiss, turning away from him. 

“I’m sorry, this isn’t too… intimate, is it?” Ashe asked.

Dedue shook his head. “No, I mean…” he started, “Ah…” He brought his hand to his mouth. His lips were vibrating. “I don’t mind… if it’s like this. I promise.”

“Oh. Oh, good,” Ashe said, “I’m relieved. Uh…” He slid off the side of the bed, reaching out toward Dedue. “Can you lie down?”

Dedue nodded, gasping when he felt Ashe’s hands ghost against his sides. He leaned against the pillows set at the headboard. He brought his hands toward the button of his collar and Ashe raised his hands, wincing slightly.

“Would you like me to wait?” Dedue asked.

“Yes,” Ashe replied. He cleared his throat and added, “I was hoping to… uh… take care of you. Show appreciation for you. Is that too much?” He leaned away from Dedue and mumbled, “That’s definitely a bit too much. I just… I wanted to confirm you are real.”

Dedue felt his stomach flip. The thought of anyone studying his body or that long felt overwhelming. Even then, he trusted Ashe. He was kind to him when they were younger and he was a considerate friend and ally during the war. There was an attraction between the two of them and while it was not spoken at length, Dedue had no interest in apologizing for it. Dedue hardly considered himself great at words and the two of them didn’t exactly have time to sit around as he strung them together until this moment.

It didn’t particularly look like Ashe was interested in a moving speech. There appeared to be a hunger in his eyes as he gripped the bedsheets. Dedue’s curiosity outweighed any interest in having a stirring conversation about feelings. For once he wanted to give into temptation and experience Ashe taking the lead. He became aware of the growing warmth between his legs and he pressed his thighs together.

Dedue realized that he hadn’t actually said yes. He nodded his head and hastily added, “I… I would be honored to see what you wanted to do.”

Ashe nodded. “Thank you,” he said. He lifted his hands from the sheets and gently placed them against the collar of Dedues shirt. He leaned in and kissed Dedue again as he slowly began to undo buttons. The cool of the room became apparent when Ashe slowly tugged the shirt open. “Can I take off your vest?”

Dedue rested his hand against his chest, accidentally bonking it against Ashe’s. His mind wandered toward the premise of feeling Ashe’s hands against his skin. He nodded his head and Ashe defly unhooked it. He gently guided the loose clothing off Dedue’s arms and Dedue realized that his top half was entirely exposed.

Ashe stared at him. Dedue didn’t anticipate that Ashe would want to make eye contact during this. It made him try to curl in on himself, feeling incredibly self conscious. Ashe leaned in and kissed him once, resting his forehead against Dedue’s. 

Ashe saw him as a person, not a spectacle. The relief of that realization gave way to a new form of anxiety. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to be with someone who looked at him this way. He tried to push through the fear by tilting his head and kissing Ashe, reaching toward his hair and stopping short when he remembered how much product was in it. He decided upon resting his hand gently on the back of Ashe’s neck. 

“Can I touch your chest?” Ashe asked softly between kisses.

Dedue paused, genuinely considering it. When he realized that he didn’t feel a sense of dread at Ashe’s hands there, he nodded. One of Ashe’s hands cupped his breast. His thumb ran across his nipple and Dedue broke the kiss to gasp. 

“Oh, was that too much?” Ashe asked.

Dedue shook his head. “I’m not used to someone else doing it.”

“Is it… good?” Ashe asked.

Dedue considered his words. “I think I prefer it to when I do it,” he said.

Ashe grinned. “Well, that’s good!” he exclaimed. He tightened his grip around Ashe’s chest before he kissed him again. 

Dedue had been in situations like this before, but they were hasty, much like Ashe and his first time. They were in dark corners or in closets with hands moving quickly and clothes saying on out of practicality. He enjoyed it enough, even if his neck would always ache or he was never quite satisfied. There was never enough time to ask questions or have his hands wander freely without bumping into something.

Ashe began to slow down the kisses he gave Dedue, Dedue’s shoulders loosening. He melted against the pillows, bringing his knee and bumping it against Ashe’s side. Ashe swung his leg over Dedue’s waist, refusing to pause his kisses as he moved. Dedue tilted his hips toward Ashe and he could feel that he was already hard. Ashe finally broke their kisses to sit up, running his hand along Dedue’s chest. “You’re so handsome,” he said, “Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to just say that to you?”

Dedue shook his head. He had gotten used to the callous things people had said about his features. He didn’t matter what opinion he could form about himself when people were telling him that he was scary. Handsome still felt like too much of a stretch. 

“You are,” Ashe reiterated. He gently drummed his knuckles against Dedue’s collarbone. “Have you never been told that before?”

“Not since I was a child,” Dedue said, “You know, when we all had to dress up for an event of some sort…”

Ashe pressed his lips together. He didn’t pry, much to Dedue’s relief. “Well, could I show you?” he asked.

It was tempting for Dedue to say no. He could easily distract Ashe and slip his hand in Ashe’s pants and make sure that he couldn’t speak. But it felt wrong, especially when Ashe’s plan was to focus on himself, to rely on his usually avoidant tendencies.

“S-sure,” he stammered, “I would… be curious to see.”

Ashe nodded, quickly kissing his lips before he began to kiss his jaw. “You have a beautiful jaw, you know that,” Ashe said.

“I don’t think about it much,” Dedue admitted.

“It’s wonderful,” Ashe said. He moved onto Dedue’s neck, running his tongue down his neck before he left a wet kiss at the base of his neck. 

Dedue never saw himself as loud during moments like this, but a sigh still escaped his mouth. He ground his hips against Ashe’s cock, hungry for some form of relief. Ashe did not appear bothered by the attempt, moving onto his chest. He left a tender kiss at Dedue’s cleavage before moving onto one breast. He rested the other in his hand, gripping it tightly as he began to suck on the other’s nipple. Dedue whined, willing himself to look down and take in the sight. Ashe appeared consumed, his eyes shut tight as his head bobbed against Dedue’s chest. 

It was surreal to see his body being treated with care. He knew his body well enough to get himself off, but he hardly provided his body any level of resonance during the process. His hands moved uselessly against the sheets, gripping them tightly as an ache set deep between his legs. 

Ashe pulled away from his breast, smiling as he took his other hand and began to toy with the nipple. “You can make noise if you’d like,” Ashe said, “I know we had to be quiet last time, but you don’t need to hide yourself here.”

Dedue gave a shuddering sigh. His voice sounded reedier than it ever did before. It was strange hearing how much he was full of want.

Dedue continued to shift his hips, establishing an erratic pattern against Ashe. Ashe grunted before he leaned in and took Dedue’s other nipple into his mouth. He nipped at Dedue’s nipple slightly. Dedue moaned, deciding that he could get used to someone wanting to pay attention to his chest.

Ashe made a popping noise with his mouth as he released his nipple, squeezing Dedue’s chest before he slid his hands down Dedue’s body. “Everything about you is so perfect,” Ashe murmured dreamily. His hands moved along scars with ease, his eyes dragging down his body with wonder. He leaned in and left a trail of kisses, stopping at Dedue’s belt. He slid between Dedue’s legs, his hand resting on the buckle. “Would you like me to continue? Take a break? Just say the word!”

Dedue brought his hand between his legs. His eyebrows shot up when he realized that he was wet enough that he was able to feel it through the fabric. He pressed his fingers against his clit, stopping himself long enough to say, “I… I would like to continue.”

“I’m glad,” Ashe whispered. He undid Dedue’s belt and began to undo the front of his pants. Dedue helped him with lifting his hips and helping Ashe remove his pants, the two of them accidentally bonking heads. Ashe got up and kissed his forehead, bringing his hand toward the back of Dedue’s hair. “Could I let your hair down?” Ashe asked, “You look amazing when you can do that…”

“You like an awful lot about me,” Dedue noted as he nodded his head.

“I do,” Ashe said. He tugged Dedue’s pants off his ankles and the two of them sat in place. Ashe placed his hands on Dedue’s thigh, stroking it lightly. “Like I said, I wanted to treat you how I wanted for a long while. This took a lot of rehearsal in my head.”

“It’s appreciated,” Dedue said. He leaned in and kissed Ashe. “Truly. I’ve never had someone be so thoughtful when it came to these things.”

Ashe undid his ponytail, running his fingers through his hair. He twirled his finger around a lock of his hair before he helped Dedue lie down again. He slipped a pillow under the small of Dedue’s back, brushing his silver hair out of his face. “Well, I’m frustrated that you haven’t had someone take the time to be that way, but I’m glad I can be now.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Dedue asked, “I would be happy to…”

Ashe shook his head. “I’m happy being right here,” he said. He began to lean in toward Dedue’s clit.

Dedue reached out, cringing when he touched Ashe’s styled hair. “I mean,” he said, “If… if you plan on staying here a little longer. Let’s at least have a time together where I can give you attention.”

Ashe nodded. He grinned before he stuck his tongue out and slowly ran it along his clit. Dedue moaned, feeling relief from the contact. Ashe lapped at him again, pressing his face closer to Dedue before he took the head of his clit in his mouth and sucked. He gripped tightly at Dedue’s stomach, sucking on him with little regard toward the obscene slurping noises that Ashe was making. Dedue gasped as he felt pleasure coil inside of him, unable to resist rocking his hips against Ashe’s face. 

Ashe brought his mouth off Dedue’s clit for a moment to whisper, “Can I put a finger in you?”

Dedue nodded vigorously. “As many as you can,” he said, again shocked by how wanton his voice sounded. Ashe gave a boyish grin before he was back to licking and sucking his clit, a finger slipping into Dedue without any resistance. Dedue arched his back and moaned, nodding his head eagerly when Ashe added a second finger. Ashe created a perfect rhythm, sucking him and moving his finger inside just enough for Dedue to feel the coil become so tight he squawked indignantly, on the verge of begging himself to get off. 

Ashe added a third finger and pressed his face up against Dedue’s folds, the pressure just enough for Dedue to finally come. He opened up his mouth, screaming silently as waves of pleasure crashed through him. Ashe slipped his fingers slowly out of Dedue, gently licking at him one more time before he pulled away. 

Ashe rubbed at the wetness around his mouth, laughing nervously. Dedue raised his arms over his head, trying to catch his breath.

“So… was that what you wanted to do?” Dedue asked.

Ashe nodded. “It was!” he exclaimed. Even with his face slick, there was a boyish glee in his eyes. “I… just really wanted to express how into you I am.”

He looked like he was about to wipe his face again. Dedue caught his hand and leaned in, kissing his cheek. As strange as it was to taste himself, it was worth hearing Ashe giggle at the gesture. He opened his eyes and he stopped short. “Let me get you under blankets or something,” he murmured. 

“You would like me to stay?” Dedue asked. He still made the effort to slide under the sheets.

“If you would like,” Ashe said, “I mean… it’s nice to actually have the time that we can linger.”

“It’s true,” Dedue replied. “Uh, well. Would you like to join me?”

Ashe smiled. “Of course,” he said. He rushed through wiping off his face, nearly jumping into bed next to Dedue. Dedue held him close, slipping his hand under Ashe’s shirt to feel his warm skin against his own.

“I think I prefer this to our first time in the storage closet,” Dedue noted.

“Well, thank goodness for that!” Ashe exclaimed, pressing his face into the crook of Dedue’s neck. 


End file.
